


A death to die for.

by theoraticalBubble



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, Murder, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoraticalBubble/pseuds/theoraticalBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of hatred and stuff of the Condesce to young Feferi.<br/>In the story, we see it through Feferi's P.O.V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A death to die for.

“please….stop….”

“please….it )(URTS …. A)()(!” 

“MAK-E IT STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Shello, my name’s Feferi Peixes and this is my story. I’m guessing you’re wondering why I’m stuck in this situation. Whale….

It all began one warm night. I was on the beach with my D-EAREST matesprit Sollux. We were having a fun time there. “hey FF iit2 2o niice two bee here wiith you” he said to me. A smile was plastered on his face. “yea)( it sure is. I wis)( it cod be t)(is way all t)(e time” “heh heh.. yeah me two”. It was a R-E-EL nice night. We were having so much fun together but unfortunately, it wasn’t to last for long.

It was all fun and games then suddenly, we heard someone behind us. We turned around to sea a LARG-E troll. She seamed like a fully grown troll. Her sigil looked SOOOO much pike mine. “so youre the little heiress?” she said to us. Sollux was about to say something but I held him back and replied “yes I am. W)(at is it you want from us” to her. I was expecting her to say nofin or leave us be but instead, she grinned. Her grin was rather scary and nightmarish. “good. You know? Ive been looking aaaall around for you” she said in a gleeful tone. She seemed scarier and scarier each word. Sollux was preparing himself to attack but I signaled to him to hold his fire. “reelly? W)(o are you?” I asked the lady. The grin on her face vanished as she replied to me “funny, I am the empress and you don’t know who **I** am. Whale then. I am her imperious condescension. And you don’t need to introduce yerself, I know who you are already, heiress girl”.

Heiress girl? For a moment there I thought she was just joking but by the looks on her face, I don’t think she was and she wasn’t. I felt the blood of my face slowly drain itself the longer she was present. I was not ready to face her yet and I didn’t think I would. I turned to Sollux and told him to leave and so he tried to but wasn’t able to. Neither was I. There were imperial drones surrounding us. We couldn’t escape. If we flew, they might shoot us. “now, now, dears, leaving already without a goodbye? That’s not so nice” We turned our attention to the Condescension. “what do you want from u2” Sollux asked her. He was so brave unlike I was being. “somefin little pissblood”. “PISSBLOOD?!” I accidentally blurted out loud. “DON’T YOU DARE CALL )(IM T)(AT!!! >38(” I said straight at her face which I think might’ve been a bad thing to say considering the position we were in. However, rather than just directly krilling us, she ordered the drones to arrest us. “HEY LET U2 GO!!” Sollux said, struggling to break free from the guards grip though he didn’t. The Condesce took a closer look at Sollux. She seamed interested at him. “that symbol……” She said to herself, in a tone that seamed like she was amazed or somefin at this. She pushed Sollux’s glasses down and took a look at his eyes. “Don’t )(urt )(im!” I shouted out at them. “reelax heiress gill I aint gon krill him” she said in reply. I wasn’t so sure of her words but there was nofin I cod do but watch. Finally she stood up straight, the grin from earlier appearing upon her scary face again but this time it was even scarier. “what a perfect replacement youll be” she told him. I was unsure what she meant by that but I don’t think it’s a good thing.

The guards began to drag us off into a large red ship. I looked around and finally we stopped at one point in there and we saw a man before the throne room. He had the same sigil as Sollux did and blood! I was shocked to see him in that way. He was strapped to some sort of huge contraption. The man was dead seeing as to how he was not breathing and was bleeding. Another one of those things suddenly appeared except without the body. Sollux looked shocked too. Even more than I was. The Condesce gave a command and they dragged Sollux to that place. It slowly began to attach itself to Sollux like a metal to a magnet. Sollux yelped and screamed loudly at the pain. It seemed so great, I couldn’t BAR-E to watch. I looked away but felt more guilt and pity. Sollux’s screaming and yelping finally stopped after a while. I wondered why so I took a look at them to see Sollux there, crying in deep pain. I wanted to help him but I couldn’t.

Finally, the Condesce turned to me. “anyways I know you’ve stolen my lusus from me and my pride. Plus, I have no intention of having to accept there is another "me" here in Alternia. And now, I shall make you pay ” “w-w)(a?! I didn’t do anyfin I SW-EAR! It wasn’t my fau-- ” I tried to reason with her but she didn’t want to hear another word of it. She strapped me to some sort of chair and the drones left us be. The Condesce took out some sort of needles that seemed like it was for knitting. It had a sigil on it as well. I squinted my eyes and realized it was Aradia’s sigil. Cod it be her ancestor was here too? No, it’s probably just a coincidence. She stabbed me in the arms with it and indeed it was very painful. I let out a loud yelp. Then she brutally pulled it out and stabbed me more with it. The pain burned until suddenly, she stopped. I took a look at her to sea she took out her GIGANTIC trident and slashed it against my mid torso. Cod, I let out an even louder yelp then suddenly, she stabbed my eye sockets with those knitting needles. “I doubt youll wanna S-EA whats aboat to happen” she whispered into my ear. I wanted to cry. “please….stop….”.The last thing I saw before she did so was Sollux trying to break free from his imprisonment. I hate to see him in such sadness or know he is. Softly, I muttered out “don’t worry sol-lux…..i-ill b-be f-fin…..”. I heard the Condesce growl with anger at me. She continued to torture me each time getting more painful. “please….it )(URTS …. A)()(!” . She cackled loudly at my pain. Suddenly, I felt a huge shock of electricity going up my body. “MAK-E IT STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!” I yelled. 

Ah, here we are. At the point of destiny. What shall be my fate now? Let’s sea.

She FINALLY stopped. “sleep well lil shrimp. Have a miserable eternal slumber” she said to me and that was the last thing I heard before I felt a stinging pain on my chest. Like a GIANT trident had pierced through my stomach then I felt someone unstrap me from the chair and throw me into the water. It hurt even more, I wanted to scream but I could no longer. I felt myself finally slip away and my consciousness was gone. Goodbye world……I’m shorey I can’t go home this morning, Gl’bgloyb………

“Feferi Peixes, Heiress of Alternia has died”

“May she sleep well in her dream bubbles.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making first person P.O.V. I hope you readers like it.


End file.
